Rain
by rainbowofcolors
Summary: Lily and her friend Leila are taking a walk in the rain when James suddenly shows up. Will Lily start to realize her feelings for James?


**Disclaimer: I do not, and have never, owned Harry** Potter.

I've always hated the rain. It's just so dreary, keeping everyone inside, making me cold. I hate being cold, I would much rather be hot. Being cold always makes me grumpy, which believe me, is not a good thing. The date was February 21, 1978. As per usual in the winter, it was raining. Hard. I didn't want to be outside of course, it was raining. Yet I was. Why? Well, it was all my best friend Leila's fault. She claimed the rain was "cleansing" and "healthy." Hah. As if rain could ever be healthy. Seriously, doesn't rain give you colds? From being, you know, cold? Whatever. Leila was always off about some theory or another. Like last week, she thought I was secretly in love with James Potter. Pfft. As if I could ever be in love with him, the one person I really, truly hated on this planet. I don't even hate Petunia as much as I hate Potter. Leila says there's a very thin line between love and hate. Yeah, right. Anyway, Leila and I were walking around the Black Lake. The rain was coming down harder by the minute, and I was soaked to the bone. Leila was chattering happily beside me, and I made occasional comments. When we were about halfway around, I suddenly heard a voice call out.

"Hey, Evans! I thought you hated the rain!" Ah, crap. I knew that voice. I whipped around, glaring.

"Yes, Potter, I do. What does it matter to you?" I snapped.

"Well, I was simply curious as to why a girl who hates the rain is taking a walk in a torrential downpour," Potter smirked.

"I made her come with me," Leila cut in, glaring at him too. She also hated Potter, though not quite as vehemently as I did.

"I'm sure you did," Potter laughed. He drew closer to us and slung an arm over my shoulder. Weirdly, as soon as his arm came into contact with my shoulders, my skin tingled and I felt hot all over. Huh. The last time that had happened to me was when I would kiss my old boyfriend, Max. I shook his arm off anyway and shoved him away from me.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Potter," I sneered. He stepped back, holding up his hands. The gesture was annoyingly endearing.

"Sorry," he shrugged. "Won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," I replied. Beside me, Leila cleared her throat.

"I'm going to head back up to the castle," she said, sending me a meaningful glance and mouthing, _Make your move!_. I shook my head.

"Leila, get that stupid theory out of your head! I do not like him! Or love him. Or whatever," I sighed. Leila only shrugged and left.

"Like or love who?" Potter asked. Damn. I forgot he was there.

"No one," I fibbed quickly. "Leila here just thinks I like this guy, but I don't."

"Ahh, I see. A secret lover," Potter teased.

"Ahh, you don't see. There is no 'secret lover.'"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I do think I would know."

"Actually, you might not."

"How would I not know if I had a secret lover? Not that I do, of course."

"Well, you could uh…it could be that…."

"See? I would know! And as I don't, there is none!" I cried triumphantly.

"Evans, that made no sense whatsoever," Potter replied.

"Eh, well. I don't really care," I said.

"This isn't so bad, is it?" Potter asked unexpectedly.

"What isn't so bad?" I replied, confused.

"Talking to me. Is it really that bad?" I thought about it. I actually really liked talking to him, bickering good-naturedly. It was pretty fun.

"Now that I think about it, it's not, really. Quite fun, to tell the truth," I admitted.

"So since its fun to talk to me, can we be friends?" Potter asked hopefully.

"Sure." The word popped out of my mouth without me meaning it to. But it was true. I did want to be friends with him. Suddenly, hating Potter had become a thing of the past. Maybe Leila had point.

"Really?" His entire face lit up. I could only nod. "Can you call me James then?" Pott-no, James-continued.

"Only if you call me Lily," I responded.

"Okay, _Lily_." James smiled.

"Sounds great, _James_." I countered.

"I have to go back up to the castle," James said. "I'll see you later though, right?" is face looked so hopeful that I had to laugh.

"If you want to." James hesitated, and then threw his arms around me in an unexpected hug. Once again, my skin tingled and a shiver ran up my spine. What in Merlin's name was happening to me? Leila couldn't be right about me loving James, right? When he pulled away, I wanted him to stay, holding me in his arms forever.

"Bye Lily! See you later!" Huh. It was possible Leila was right. A smile slowly spread across my face as James turned and started toward the castle. Maybe the rain wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: How was it? Like it? Hate it? Either way, please review! I would also appreciate constructive criticism. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
